Freedom
by Meregil Svarteros Laevateinn
Summary: The first moments of life of Killer Frost. Takes place right after Julian takes off Caitlin's necklace at the end of 3x18.


Hi everybody !  
Finally, I am able to post this OS. This idea has been in my head since I first watched "Abra Kadabra", and well, I had to write it.  
So here we are ! I tried to make the changes of POV easily understandable, but just in case : know that they are identified by "-".  
Enjoy and do not hesitate to leave a comment ! ;)

* * *

A cold blast radiating from Caitlin's body hit the three men in the room. HR was propelled into the wall, Cisco on the floor next to the door and Julian went through the glass of the shelter.

When the shock from the blast dissipated, Cisco lifted his head to look at this friend. This wasn't possibly happening. Caitlin couldn't be dead... And Killer Frost couldn't be standing up just in front of him. It was a nightmare. Or the hit he just took to the head causing hallucinations.

"Caitlin" he whispered.

The genius was only rewarded with a blast of ice directed toward him. He yelped and crawled away. Damn, where was Barry when they needed him ? He glanced at HR who was laying on the floor a few feet next to him. The man was totally freaked out and wouldn't be of any help.

Cisco then turned his glance over to Julian. This was the third ? Time the blonde was thrown away today… The British was obviously struggling to stand, or at least to kneel, but was circled by shattered glass.

He suddenly saw Caitlin -was it really Cait ? No, more likely Killer Frost- take a step toward the meta-human specialist, her face even angrier. He jolted his head up and opened his mouth wide, his chest raising and falling heavily.

"Caitlin ?" Julian asked. "Caitlin please, I know you're here."

The time seemed suspended for a few moments to everybody in the room before she blasted ice next to Julian's head. His eyes grew wider with fear as he took a step back, cutting his hands with some pieces of glass.

"Caitlin, come on."

He looked at his hands. There wasn't any blood yet but he was definitely feeling the sting from the several cuts he just made. And he had re-opened the wound on his biceps. If he had any luck, none of the chemicals would have penetrated it despite his bandage. But it was higly improbable given the current situation.

He opened his mouth but Killer Frost hushed him immediately.

"Do you hear yourself ? 'Caitlin, Caitlin, Caitlin'..." she said with a mocking tone.

She took a step toward him, a disgusted expression on her face. "Reduced to pleading. How pathetic."

Julian tried to move back but he almost instantly bumped into the wall.

"Caitlin please. I-I know you're strong. You're the strongest person I have ever met." Julian tried again. He was panicking because he knew this was worthless but couldn't find any way to make Killer Frost disappear. He couldn't stay here, looking at her without trying.

The platinum haired woman froze than gently knelt before him. She frowned and titled her head to the right.  
"Come on you can win this fight. You stayed awake during your own surgery, you can do this !"

She didn't respond and stared at him for a few seconds. Julian straightened, a small light of hope in his eyes. "Caitlin. I know you're here. Come on, don't let her win."

The meta looked him straight in his blue orbs before closing her icy eyes.  
Julian approached his hand from her arm. The hope was clear as day on his face and he moved closer. But at the very moment he was about to touch her, Killer frost opened her eyes and started to laugh hysterically.

The Blonde's horrified expression was so delightful to watch… As well as the gasps coming from the two others.

" Poor little thing. Did you really think you could bring your precious Caitlin back ? Your adorable speeches may have worked in the past, but this was before you broke the necklace." She heard him whisper a shaky _no_ and approached her hand of his face. His eyes widened in fear.

"Before you betrayed your dear." Julian closed his eyes. "T-t-t, look at me when I'm speaking. Did not anyone teach you good manners back in England ?"

She waited for him to look at her again and then grabbed his arm, where his bandage was visible. He only let out a shocked whimper. Too bad, she had wanted to hear him scream… She would have to try again.

" You know, I should probably thank you." She let his arm go. "You're the one who released me, after all." She raised her hand to his cheek, making him shiver. "But, you didn't do it for me, unfortunately."

Killer Frost pouted, and ran her finger along his cheek before gripping his chin. It was rather satisfying to see him swallow with such difficulty.

"You kept me at bay, each time Caitlin started to loose control. So it is _because_ of you that I am free only now… What could be your punishment ?" Of course, she knew exactly what she will do, but not how. Will she stab him, as she had wanted to do with the Flash the first time ? Or will she kiss him to death ? The second was quite appealing. He was cute, after all.

"I've found !" She claimed with joy. "But I doubt you will appreciate it." She smiled, seeing him try to make himself smaller. She bended over and murmured to his ear "You are going to die, Julian."

She heard him inhale sharply and dove her regard one last time into his blue eyes.

"Goodbye, pretty boy." She said before covering his plain lips with hers. The only thing she heard was of cry of horror from Cisco, because Julian didn't even trash that much. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on each side of his face as she felt life leaving the man beneath her.

When finally he laid completely still, she let him go and stroke his cheek. "Too bad."

Killer Frost stood and turned to look at the two other men. "Don't think I spared your life because of kindness. I only did it because I know you will talk about what happened and what are the consequences for anyone daring to try to stop me."

She turned over to face the exit and smiled. "Tell everyone… That Killer Frost is free."

With a final glance for the frozen body of Julian, her first victim, she walked out to her new life.


End file.
